


Mari et maîtresse

by malurette



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post Movie, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Quand les forges seront reconstruites, qu'il faudra reprendre la routine, qui Toki choisira-t-elle, entre son mari ou dame Eboshi ?





	Mari et maîtresse

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Entre mari et maîtresse  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Mononoke Hime  (Princesse Mononoke)  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Eboshi, Toki, le mari de Toki  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/hurt-comfort/un peu d'UST  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Miyazaki Hayao et du studio Ghibli ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** pour le Jour International du Femslash (mi-juillet), édition 2008   
> **Continuité :** après le film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 600+

Eboshi-gozen a bâti son village pour aider les filles dites perdues, dont personne ne voulait, des lépreux rejetés par tous, et par la force des choses des hommes n'ayant plus nulle part où aller, aussi. Tous ensemble, hommes et femmes, devaient y mener une vie nouvelle, les forges se suffisant à elles-mêmes, sans plus subir le jugement de la société extérieure.  
Les habitudes ont pourtant la vie dure, et pour structurer la vie du village, ses habitants s'associent presque tous par deux, mari et femme, reproduisant le seul schéma qu'ils connaissent.

Au début, Eboshi tentait de dire, à « ses » filles, qu'elles n'étaient en rien obligées d'épouser un homme qu'elles n'aimaient pas. Surtout celles qui se sont vendues, autrefois : ne préfèreraient-elles donc pas être libres, n'avoir aucun homme sur le dos ? En pure perte : elles avaient encore besoin d'un tel repère, et que des hommes, quels qu'ils soient, veuillent encore d'elles pour compagnes malgré leur passé, les rassurait. Elle les laisse faire désormais sans plus tenter de les en dissuader. Après tout, si elles trouvent leur bonheur ainsi tout en continuant leur travail à la forge...

Des années après, le jour où les Forges ont failli tomber, et Eboshi avec elles, Toki a juré de prendre soin de sa Dame quoiqu'il advienne, jusqu'à son complet rétablissement... et Eboshi a recommencé à ses poser des questions sur ses filles.

« O-Toki, n'as-tu pas un mari qui t'attends ?  
\- Si fait, ma Dame. Qu'il attende donc un peu plus.  
\- Ne devrais-tu pas retourner auprès de lui ?  
\- Quand vous serez guérie, ma Dame. Il n'a pas besoin d'aide, lui. Il peut se passer de moi quelque temps. »

Eboshi hoche la tête. Intérieurement, elle est heureuse des attentions de Toki pour elle, et même s'il lui en coûte de se trouver alitée et dépendante, par elle elle se laisse faire. Le temps que ses blessures cicatrisent, qu'elle apprenne à vivre avec un seul bras, elle ravalera son orgueil, et profitera d'avoir Toki à ses côtés.  
Même si elle aussi semble apprécier cet interlude privilégié qu'elles partagent, Toki fait tout pour hâter sa guérison. Désir de retrouver Kōroku ? Sûrement pas. Considération pour sa maîtresse qui a besoin d'être debout et vaillante pour faire marcher son village, uniquement.

Eboshi ne devrait pas poser cette question, sans doute, et pourtant ne peut s'en empêcher :  
« O-Toki, si tu peux laisser ton mari si facilement pour si longtemps, pourquoi l'avoir épousé en premier lieu ? »  
Toki écarte la question d'un geste. C'est ce qui se fait, c'est tout. Il semblait travailleur et n'avait pas peur d'elle... à l'époque, en tout cas. Et depuis, par habitude. Il partage sa vie.

« Tu iras le retrouver quoi qu'il advienne, ensuite ? »  
Évidemment : là aussi, c'est ce qui se fait. Il faudrait que Kōroku se comporte bien mal pour que Toki le mette à la porte, et tous au village, son mari comme les autres, craignent trop le verbe haut et la main leste de la jeune femme pour manquer aux convenances en ce qui la concerne.

Il reste une toute dernière question qui brûle les lèvres d'Eboshi :  
« Et si je te le demandais, resterais-tu pour toujours à mes côtés, tant pis pour lui ? Pas parce que ta maîtresse t'en donne l'ordre, mais par ton propre choix ? Quelles qu'en soient les conséquences ? »  
Mais celle-ci, elle ne peut la prononcer. Quand elle sera sur pied et que Toki sera prête à la quitter, là elle le fera. Espère-t-elle. Ou, peut-être même n'aura-t-elle pas à la poser, du tout. Elles ont le temps, tout le temps qu'elle se rétablisse. D'ici là... elles ont le temps de profiter de l'instant présent, et de voir ce qui arrivera ensuite.


End file.
